Earned it
by SuckerForDelena
Summary: Katherine dumped Damon. Damon realised that Elena had always been there. Elena got a job. There's a guy in his office with whom Elena is becoming fast friends. Damon's jealous. Why? What will happen now? Read and find out! ;) R&R DELENA


**A/N: Hello Love!**

 **So here's a new story. I know I still have couple of story in-progress and haven't updated them in a while, but I had this idea and just had to get it down and to you!**

 **Here's the first chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _I'm so used to being used_  
 _So I love when you call unexpected_  
 _'cause I hate when the moment's expected_

Damon Salvatore sat on a bed, his head in his hands, trying to figure out where he was. After some moment he realise that he was in someone's bed room, and the memories of the last night started to come back.

Katherine and him breaking up; more like her dumping him. Him going to the bar. Drinking and drinking. A bimbo coming up to him and hitting on him. And the usual.

He sighed and looked at the girl lying beside him. He got up put his cloth back on and quietly sneaked out of her house. He took out his phone from his pocket and saw that it was just half past seven in the morning and he had three text messages and 11 missed calls. There was only one person who'd call him that many times. Elena.

He looked up, the sky was bright blue but he what he felt inside was total opposite. He turned his eyes back to the road and started walking home.

* * *

When he reached his house he used his keys to open the door of the Salvatore Boarding house. He was still hung over and his head hurt like hell. He just wanted to get in his bed and sleep for a few days.

Damon still couldn't believe what all had happened last night. He thought everything was sunshine between him and Katherine. And it had be. At least he believed that. But last night when he had came home from work, he found her in their room, packing her suitcase. When he had asked her why she had told him that they were over and she was leaving. He had wanted to know what she was leaving him and she told him that she never loved him. He was just a _time pass_. And now the love of her life, Elijah Mikaelson, had returned and she couldn't continue her façade.

After she had left the house Damon had went downstairs and started drinking, only when he ran out of the good stuff was that he made his was to the Grill and the same old playboy Damon was back. He was still hurting, but he needed the bourbon and the one night stand. It numbed the pain and kept his mind off _she-who-must-never-be-named_.

As Damon entered the house he took off his coat and went to his room. When he got there he was not surprised to find a beautiful burnett sprawled across it.

Elena. Elena Gilbert. The only women who had been constant in his life since he was just a child. She was four years younger that him, but she was still his best friend. That had shared many rough times and much more happy times with each other. They knew each other full life history and knew each other better that anyone.

So it was no surprise when he entered his room and found her on his bed. Those eleven miss calls and texts was her. When he didn't reply she might have gotten worried and came to check on him; she had the keys to his home and he did to hers. But didn't find him there, and could've - _would've_ \- fell asleep waiting on him.

And now, when she woke up he would have to tell her what happened. He did not wanted that. He did not wanted to talk about what happened, so he just made his way to the bathroom, wishing he could take a quick shower and sneak out before Elena noticed he had been home.

* * *

Luck was not on his side. Because when he made his way out of the bathroom, wearing his pyjama bottoms and a button down shit, he found her sitting upright on his bed, legs crossed, an angry expression on her face.

She looked cute.

"Hey kitten." He managed to get out, smiling slightly, wishing she doesn't figure out that something was wrong.

"Where were you?" She asked as she stood up and walked up to him, now standing right in front of him, with her hands on her hips and eyebrows furrowed,"And why didn't you picked up my calls or texed me back?"

"I went out and my phone was on silent." He half lied.

"I was so worried! Don't ever do that again!" She scolded his and hugged him tightly,"You know, I drove to your house at quarter to twelve and you weren't here! I was going out of my mind and won't even pick up your phone!" She buried her face in his chest, making sure he was safe.

"I am sorry, kitten." He spoke softly, stroking her hairs,"I am fine. I would be more careful in future. I promise."

They stayed like that for while and then let go of each other and went to sit on the bed.

"So, what did you do last night?" She asked.

"Umm...nothing, just went to the grill, had a few drink..." He trailed off.

"Damon," She asked in a warning voice,"What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing, kitten." He tried to get up but she took hold of his hand and pulled him back.

"Did you and Katherine had a fight?" She asked.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you were drinking alone last night and then you went home with someone _who-definitely-wasn't-Katherine_." Elena spoke.

"How do you know that?" Damon asked.

"Caroline." Elena shrugged. Caroline was her best-girl-friend and work at the Grill.

"That big mouth of hers. Can't keep anything to herself." Damon muttered under his breath.

"Damon!" She scolded. Then she took hold of his hands and asked him what was wrong, what had happened last night.

"I don't want to talk about it." Damon replied.

"Okay," She agreed and softly whispered,"But when you are ready, know that I will always be here. No matter what."

Damon nodded. He knew that. She had always been there. When his mother had died. When his father had had a heart attack that took his life. Whenever he messed up. When he was going for his first job interview. When he had lost his job. When he got a new one again. When _she_ came to his life.

Katherine had always been jealous of Elena. She always loathed the bond Elena and Damon had. He had had may fight with her over how close he was to Elena. But that didn't distanced Damon from Elena or affected their friendship in any way. What they had was completely patriotic. And he had made Katherine understand that. After that everything had been peachy.

Until last night. It had all gone to hell last night.

But _she_ was still here. And he knew she would _always_ be there. He knew he could tell her anything. He knew he could trust him. She had _eared_ it.

* * *

 **A/N: So, how was it? Tell me! Did you like it? Or didn't? I'd love to hear your views!**

 **This is gonna be a short fic. No more that 8 - 10 chapters! I will try update again as soon as I can. And same goes with my other stories!**

 **This idea came to my mind when I was listening to _Earned It_ _by The Weeknd_. Hence the title with the same name!**


End file.
